


Getting What You've Always Wanted for $5

by Grubbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Dave is a photographer, Dirk does porn, Incest, M/M, Modeling, Pictures, Topping from the Bottom, you get the picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Dirk works from home makin pr0nz, Dave works at a photography studio. Dave decides that he'd like to take some pictures of his *cough cough* sexy brother while trying to be subtle about his feelings. Dirk is already suspicious, and things turn out fortuitously.





	Getting What You've Always Wanted for $5

Dave plops his bag and himself on the couch as he always does after work with a hefty sigh; models and their arrogance never seem to cease amazing him in all their entitled stupidity. Taking pictures of hot guys all day used to get him rather riled up, but nowadays he just gets annoyed.

“Rough day, huh.”

Dirk leans over the top of the couch, peering at Dave, letting his eyes linger and appreciate the subtle stubble along Dave’s jaw.

“Yeah you could say that.”

Dave glaces over and smirks. Dirk’s wearing a shirt three sizes too big and there’s a shine in his eyes as if he’d been previously crying.

“Guess I could say the same for you too, huh.”

Dirk grins and stands back up, casually walking over to the kitchen and opening the fridge to get whatever, Dave didn’t care.

“Not as rough as it could be.”

Dave was a little too tired to think of the implications of the statement, taking his phone out to scroll through the numbers of various takeout places.

“So Dave I’ve been thinking. . .”

Dirk starts, buttering up his tone as sweetly as possible and he languidly struts back to Dave and sitting down next to him, his leg crossing the other showing off the fact that he’s wearing only booty shorts hidden beneath the baggy shirt. Dirk knows full well how Dave feels about his thighs, not that Dave realizes it. Dave swallows and turns back to his phone, a blush already dusting his cheeks.

“I need some better photos for the website, higher quality than I can get here.”

“Oh no, I’m not taking ...sexy pictures of you in the studio, no way.”

“I’ll make it worth your while Dave.”

Dirk practically sings.

“Yeah no, not unless you’re buying takeout for a week at least.”

“How about a month?”

Dave actually thinks about it. A lot of his expenses go into take out, maybe with a month off he could actually afford those new lenses for his camera.

“...make it two.”

“Deal.”

Dirk quickly gets up and walks over to his room, coming back out with a duffel he had already planned and packed.

“Wait, right now?”

“Yeah, no one’s going to be around. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Dave is a little disgruntled at the spontaneity of it, he tends to have a habit of planning his time out carefully. But he goes along anyway, picking up his bag again and his keys, leading Dirk towards his truck and starting the car. Throughout the drive, Dave looks to Dirk through the corner of his eye who seems to be pretty pleased with himself in the passenger seat. He’s starting to get those same entitlement vibes from Dirk like those models. Not that he’d compare the two, sure Dirk’s pretty hot, and yeah ok his brother is biologically gifted, but. . . well now Dave’s getting a little too uncomfortable with himself.

Dirk’s smug grin grows as he sees Dave shift and blush in his seat. All according to keikaku.

Dave pulls up to the familiar parking lot, the only lights coming from the streets and restaurants a few blocks down. There aren’t many people around at this time of night, but there are a few who walk past while Dave and Dirk hop out of the truck and head to the backdoor or the studio. Dirk walks in first, immediately after Dave opens the door as if he’s been here a thousand times before; he hasn’t. Dave closes and locks the door, yeah like he’s gonna get caught taking sexy pictures of his brother. The thought makes him shiver, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. He elects to ignore the twitch in his pants.

Dirk is already across the studio with his bag open beside the wide white backdrop while Dave starts getting up the lights with modifiers and umbrellas. 

“I have this new dildo I’ve been dying to show off, ribbed for his pleasure and all that.”

He smirks, and Dave goes red mumbling an,

“Mhmm.”

He continues setting up what he needs to, trying his best to ignore how Dirk is undressing himself right then and there, picking up toys and looking at them thoughtfully, before he meets Dave’s gaze with a grin. Each time, Dave whips his head back to whatever he’s doing as if he wasn’t seriously checking out his brother.

As soon as everything seems to be ready, Dave picks up his camera with appropriate lenses and all, and sheepishly approaches the scene, trying to drag his eyes away from Dirks dick that’s just . . . _there_. 

“So uh, how do you wanna do this.”

“I’ll stand here and look pretty and you take pictures. Loosen up Dave, you have good photography instincts. Pretend I’m one of your models.”

“Well they’re not nearly as-”

He freezes. What did he mean to say? Not nearly as hot? Not nearly as fucking sexy with legs that go on forever? Shit, Dave needed to... not.

“Uh, right.”

He lifts the camera up and aligns Dirk in the shot.

Dave really does have good photography instincts, and soon he starts getting lost in the familiarity of it. But this time it’s much more interesting than those models, fuck those guys. The way the light shines against Dirk’s skin, the way his muscles stretch, his flexibility fuck, his flexibility. Dave doesn’t even realize how tight his pants have gotten. But Dirk has. 

Dirk does as he’s already done before, posing with the toy at first more like an infomercial, but then the toy gets lower and lower. Dave doesn’t stop taking pictures though, it’s for the website, everything is professional, yeah, super professional, the professionalist. 

But when Dirk inserts the toy, Dave takes rapid fire shots of his face; the way his mouth opens and the way his eyes go half-lidded as if he’s getting fucked by god. Now Dave actually has a real image in his head of Dirk getting fucked, and his breathing gets heavier. Yet despite all that, Dirk’s face through the viewfinder goes from one of pleasure to one of moue

“Hm, I don’t think this is going well.” Dirk says between a few gasps.

“What? No way.”

“Why? Do _you_ think it’s going well? Are the pictures coming out okay?”

“Oh more that okay fuck-- I mean, yeah. Good pics.”

“Hey Dave?”

To hell with the obtuse charade, Dirk needs a good fuck.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Do you want to fuck me?”

Dave turns to Dirk and sputters, his eyes blown wide.

“What? Wait _wait_ what? I mean, Dirk I-”

“Dave. Do. you want. to fuck me?”

“I, I can’t believe you’re just *asking* for it like that.”

Dirk slyly slinks over towards Dave.

“You don’t think I’ve noticed?”

“Wha- noticed what.”

“Come on Dave, no need to be coy anymore.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No? Not how you look at me, how you check me out. Not how you always jack off when I’m shooting and screaming ‘oh fuck yeah, fuck me harder!’ like a $5 whore.”

Dave gulps as Dirk slides up next to him.

“Isn’t that what you want, Dave?”

He leans in and whispers in Dave’s ear.

“Fuck me like a $5 whore, Dave.”

By now any pretense of professionalism has long been thrown out the window as Dave quickly sets his camera down and tugs in Dirk for a kiss he didn’t realize he’s been needing until now. Dirk presses back just as passionately, his arms wrapping around Dave’s shoulders and holding on tight. Dave isn’t quite sure where to put his hands though, they travel from Dirks hair, his shoulders, waist, until Dirk reaches back and positions them on his ass. He smiles into the kiss as Dave immediately begins groping and squeezing, as if it were something he’s put a lot of thought into. Maybe he has. 

Dave separates to catch his breath, panting out hot and heavy.

“We can’t do it here.”

“Why not? No one’s here.”

“We don’t have. . . lube and shit.”

Dirk looks over to his duffel bag, then to Dave with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh.”

“Mhmm, now come on Dave, wreck me like I know you want to.”

“Sh-shit.”

“You can say more than that, with how you ramble all the time. What do you want to do Dave?”

“I- I want to fuck you.”

“Hm, not believing it.”

Dave himself is getting a little impatient and tired of Dirk’s stalling. He pulls Dirk towards him until their chests are flushed together, his hands still kneading Dirk’s ass as he grinds their crotches together, letting Dirk really feel how bad he wants it.

“I’m gonna plow you till you’re seeing stars, fuck you so hard you can’t even _walk_.”

Dirk moans and shivers, leaning into the touch.

“Good.”

They go back to their sloppy make-outs as they shuffle over towards the bag, parting only for Dirk to take Dave’s shirt off. Dirk feels along Dave’s muscles and yeah, those strifes did him damn fine. When they get to the duffel, Dirk bends down to start rummaging about while Dave takes off the rest of his clothes. At this point, Dave’s stopped caring about holding back because yeah, he’s definitely jacked off to the sounds his brother makes. Honestly, who wouldn’t? And he knows exactly what Dirk likes to hear, and damn if he isn’t going to take advantage of that. 

He bites his lip as he appreciates Dirk’s fine ass jutting out while he finds the lube.

“Think you should just stay there.”

“What?”

Dave presses against Dirks ass, his cock rubbing against the cleft of the two cheeks.

“Think I’ll just fuck you like this. Bet you’d want me to do that at home too, right? While you’re bent over cleaning or whatever, I just take you right then and there. Always ready for me.”

Dirks gasps and quickly passes up the lube careful not to stand up. He is absolutely delighted that Dave is finally giving in. Dave uncaps the lube with a pop that echoes around the studio as he coats his dick.

“I don’t even need to work you open, do I.”

He chuckles as he lines himself up.

“Do I Dirk?”

“NoooaauUHNN~!”

Dave presses himself in as Dirk speaks, drawing out every little noise.

“Fuck Dirk, shit.”

Dirk almost giggles.

“You’re so hot, so fuckin tight.”

“Mmm not bad yourself. Are you going to get moving now?”

Dirk smirks, pushing back against Dave while he playfully antagonizes him.

“Oh fuck you.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for, Dave.”

Dave tsks and shoves himself fully into Dirk, taking a moment to settle into the wet heat before dragging himself out and thrusting in harder; of course not without a well placed slap to Dirks ass, causing him to yelp and moan.

“Shit you like that too don’t you, you little pain slut.”

Dirk tries to say something but it gets lost as Dave continues thrusting and spanking him, the only thing he can articulate are garbled moans and mewls and he’s _drinking_ it all in. But of course Dirk wants a step further.

“H-harder.”

“Sorry I didn’t quite catch that.”

Dave punctuates with a slap.

“Harder!”

Dave thrusts again.

“Gonna need that one more time.”

“Fuck, fuck me harder Dave!”

“There we go.”

Dave bites his lip as he starts hammering away, faster and faster, the sounds of his hips slapping against Dirks ass filling the room. He hits where he slapped Dirk over and over and Dirk is so sweetly cooing beneath him. Never in his dreams (well ok in some of them) would he have thought about taking his brother like this, absolutely wrecking him. He starts making plans to do it a lot fucking more.

Dave feels like he’s getting close, but he doesn’t want it to end just yet, so after a particularly hard thrust, he pulls out. And he sighs.

“I’m getting a little tired here, why don’t you do some of the work.”

He slumps down to the ground and pats his lap, looking expectantly at Dirk.

“Well come on, a $5 whore knows a seat when he sees one, right?”

Dirk takes a moment for his mind in a slutty stupor to get the message, quickly nodding and dropping to his knees and straddles Dave. Dave leans back on his hands, doing nothing to help Dirk along while he watches him ling up with Dave’s cock, and slams himself down on it. Dave might as well be one of Dirk’s dildos with how much he’s participating as Dirk begins bouncing away on his lap. 

“Fuck you’re beautiful like this.”

Dirk slows down considerably and looks to Dave through his lashes, a soft smile creeping along his lips.

“Oh I didn’t say stop though, did I?”

A fire lights in Dirks eyes as he nods and gets back to fucking himself on Dave’s cock.

“God fuck Dave you feel so good! Fuck fill me up, please Dave, please!”

Dirk babbles away on Dave’s cock, and who is Dave to deny Dirk such a request. He begins meeting Dirk with each bounce, a heat bubbling in his belly that he’s getting closer and closer to fulfilling Dirk’s wish. 

“Dirk, I’m-”

“I know, me too.”

Dave leans and wraps his arms around Dirks back, bringing him closer so they’re almost nose to nose. He rubs along Dirks back and Dirk clutches onto Dave’s shoulders. Dave has taken a lot of beautiful pictures before, but he’s never seen something so breathtaking as this.

“Come for me Dirk.”

And that’s the final push Dirk needs and he screams Dave’s name slams down, trembling and quiver as his dick twitches and spurts on Dave’s stomach. It doesn’t take long for Dave to follow suit, groaning and holding onto Dirk as his hips jerk and he fills Dirk to the brim. 

He leans back, taking Dirk with him and letting him rest on his chest while they lay there and catch their breath. After a bit, Dave slides himself out and takes a towel from the nearby bag, cleaning Dirk off before tossing it to the side. He leans over Dirk and brushes a few strands of hair out of his face and smiles down, appreciating the blissed look he has. 

He speaks softly and sweetly,

“You still owe me two months of take out.”

Dirk rolls his eyes.

“Worth it.”

And he pulls Dave down for kiss.


End file.
